Christmas Presents or not
by Nindira
Summary: "Happy Christmas" I mutter excitedly just as she closes the door behind her. "You know it's not exactly Christmas yet" she raises her eyebrow trying to challenge me to contradict her. "It's still happy" I mutter before leaning and raising my head to capture her lips in mine. - Tori and Jade spend Christmas Eve together - Jori


**Declaimer: I don't know Victorious, what a shock.**

.

If someone run to me right now and screamed at my face that it was Christmas Eve I will first say _no chizz? _ And then I would completely believe them, and not only for all the decoration around Hollywood arts, which it was quite abundant if you ask me, although after all this time you get used to it all, but for the uncharacteristic cold wind it seems to round in the atmosphere. It was feeling like a truly white and_ cold_Christmas, I knew all the jacket and sweaters I bought would pay off.

I was looking for some of my friends through the crowd of people on the hallway to tell them exactly that, when warm fingers touched my elbow making me turn to see who they belonged. And there stood Jade with a small knowing smile on her face _Hi _been the only words to greet me before I too return the smile.

She wraps her hand around mine before taking me to the janitor closet, it's incredible how many people seems to use this room to try to secure a little privacy except the janitor himself "Happy Christmas" I mutter excitedly just as she closes the door behind her.

"You know it's not exactly _Christmas _yet" she raises her eyebrow trying to challenge me to contradict her.

"It's still happy" I say before leaning and raising my head to capture her lips in mine, in a soft and small kiss, yet it left me feel tingling all over my skin, one of the reasons we use the closet so much, we are not trying to keep a secret by all means, but Jade gets jumpy when she feels eyes staring at us whenever we do this on the school hallways, she may even get violent which it's not unusual on her, so really I'm just doing society a favor.

She's circling one arm around my waist when I notice something in her hand bumping into my back "What's that?" I said before taking step back so her arm it's front of me with a red plastic bag on her hand, now realizing the bow on the front.

"Oh, you know, only the reason we were dragged on a Saturday morning to school" she throws her head back and raises her voice with each words as to prove how annoyed it makes her, but it only makes me smile and laugh a little because I knew better.

"It's that Cat's secret present… What you got her?" I hear small grunt come from her before I take the bag from her hands, carefully open it and pulling a furry stuffed puppy with sunglasses out of it, in its hands a picture frame. The picture was of Jade, Cat and me on last year Christmas exchange, when we sung Andres' song to the whole school, we're smiling and hugging in front of the camera "Oh my god it's so cute" I can hear another grunt come from her, because she hates the words cute and her being remotely associated, "She'll love it" I said to her as i return the present to the bag.

"I know" She says with her characteristic confident, trying to regain some of her according to her _lost coolness_, but before that could register she continued talking "So… are you still on about tonight?" she said with a small voice that immediately made my brows furrow, because the doubt in her face was truly odd.

"Yes, of course" I said quickly "I'll give farewell to my parent's on the afternoon and after a quick dinner with Trina I'll go to your house" i see her face relax before quickly turning in that of confusion.

"How exactly did they end up going to New Mexico on Christmas Eve?" This time it was her brows furrowing.

"Well you see, my grandma guilty trip them on going" I answer without really thinking about it, like it was the most logical explanation.

"And you and Trina...?"

"Oh we guilty trip them on _not_ going" added quickly.

"And Trina is okay been alone on Christmas Eve?" She asked for the sake of asking not really caring if Trina was okay or not with today's arrangements.

"Oh, she has her own plans tonight"

"Should I even ask" Jade opened the door while asking the question.

"Oh you shouldn't" was my answer as we exit the room and closed the door behind us.

The rest of the day went pretty fast after, I could catch Cat giving a death grip of a hug to Jade while she pretended to be burn by the contact alone, but I knew she secretly love it, well love it it's a strong word but she definitely wasn't been burn by the mere contact. I was Robbie´s secret Santa and I gave him his present, a date with Jade and me to the new club on town, well not a date -date, he was allowed to go with us. He has been driving me crazy with the same request for a month, saying it will definitely rise his chance to "_score"_ if he was accompanied by hot ladies, according to him it was science but it wasn't until he asked me how did I convince Jade to agree that I found a glitch in my present and when he saw my wide eyes and surprised look, did he mutter "you didn't" and it was one of those times that made Jade look like she had powers because she turned and walked towards us making Robbie scream "it wasn't my idea, well it was but I don't need it, I can be alone forever, I was already planning on it..aah" was Robbie's last word before he ran away in the opposite direction.

"What's his deal?" Jade asked me when she finally made it to my side.

"Oh, just… presents make him… nervous" I tried answering, thinking how exactly was I going to convince Jade to agree to my present, maybe later tonight I could try, shouldn't be that difficult…I think.

"_What _doesn't make that boy nervous?" was Jade words before we exit the school.

Four hours after saying goodbye to our parents and no, no matter what they said we were not pushing them towards the door Trina and I were on the table, already finishing our pre-heated but totally hard to serve dinner. We weren't trying to get full seeing we both had plans later that night but trying to spend some time together on the holiday.

"So you and Jade tonight" her words died and waiting for them to continue made me turn to look at her, noticing her giving me a weird look.

"What about Jade and me?" I matched her look with one of confusion.

She rolled her eyes like her words were the most obvious in the world "You're spending Christmas Eve together, with her family, saying I love you's" she singsong, but seeing how I still didn't have any major realizations she continued "I believe that's a major step in you guys relationship".

I really haven't put in much thought about it, but now that Trina's words revolve around my head I couldn't stop them. Jade and I haven't said the L word to each other, I do love her, but I don't know how _in love_ it's supposed to feel, guess that means I've never _been_ in love. But what's if we´re not ready, and me saying it only puts her in some kind of pressure. All this thoughts continued as I got ready and all the way to her house only snapping when I knocked the door.

It wasn't long before she answered letting me in, closing the door behind her and motioning me to her clothes "So what do you think?" and now that I pay attention to them it was almost normal Jade clothes except for the one size too big Christmas sweater on her, it looked a little old and worn but cute nonetheless, which made me smile.

"You're definitely carrying the Christmas spirit now" I said seeing the smirk play on her face.

"See, I told you I could pull it off" putting her hands on her hip, modeling the sweater for me.

"Where did you get it, won't your mom mind?" I knew her mom was high on special events etiquette, which it was the reason why Jade dressed the way she did most of the time, to make her mad.

"Actually, this is hers" she told with a small smile on her face disappearing for moment before returning it, but this was no real smile "And I think it's just going to be you and me tonight" before I could see the expression on her face she grabbed my hand and lead me to the kitchen while continuing "She got a last minute business trip and won't make it and my dad… well he's never around so there's not much surprise there" I knew she tried to make her words sound nonchalantly to it but the trace of bitterness in her words could be heard, I knew better than tried to say words of reassurance or sympathy because that's not what she was looking for. We made it to the kitchen where food for 4 or 5 people lay on the table.

"I know you already ate with Trina, so I was thinking maybe we can skip straight to dessert" I couldn't help giving her a suggestive look that she caught immediately "easy there perv" she said while raising a pie and pointing at some ginger man cookies "I mean actual desserts"

I giggle while taking the pie and cutting it to pieces "Did Marge do all this?" Marge is the housekeeper, and although she doesn't want to admit it, Jade cares about the now older lady who's been with her since little.

"Yeah, she left everything ready before going home with her family" I could hear the small longing on Jade's voice and her eyes on the table, me always been on a, though crazy, loving family made it difficult to understand what growing up alone must be.

"Then let's not leave it to waste" I said while getting two plates and filling them with some of the turkey and some other stew.

"Tori you don't have to…" She tried to take the plate from my hands before I move it so she didn't.

"Trina and me barely ate at home and believe me this look way more delicious" Finishing the plates I turn to her to give her hers and she just tilted her head, expression of amazement while taking it, that only made me curious "What?".

"Nothing, I'm just really glad you're here" Her face broke into a smile.

"Come on" I grabbed her hand making our way to the living room.

After a movie, which I still don't understand why there are more horror movies today than actual Halloween, and three pieces of pie we were laying on our backs opposite to each other, heads touching next to her fireplace, looking up at the Christmas tree that we decorate… well I kind of oblige her to…together, but it end up being my favorite tree so far. It's from here that I actually started paying attention to the room; while normally I´ll skip it completely to hers.

"Apart from my room, this is my favorite part of the house" She said suddenly noticing my inspection of the room and I could see why, it was completely different from the rest of the house. While her whole house was more modern style, the living room was more cozy looking and it was the only part of the was with pictures in it, most of them were of Jade in different ages and of her and her grandmother which I know died when she was little, but there were a few of her with her parents, I could see one of her mother with the same sweater Jade was wearing and her on her lap, "That one is before the divorce" pointing at one of the said pictures "They were trying to cheer me up after my grandma passed away by taking me to a trip" I look up catching a smile on her face at the memory.

The girl in the picture was extremely happy being carried by her parent, I didn't want to bring the topic, especially today but before I could stop my mouth the words came out "What happened?"

I could feel her shoulders raise before answering with real confusion on her voice "I don't know, there weren't any fights or anything, they just stopped talking, after a while my dad move out and they got a divorce" I was glad she couldn't see my face, because I just could watch sadly at the picture. "I always wondered if two people could just stop loving each other at the same time" I don't know if it was the temperature or her words that made my body shiver but she noticed getting up on a sitting position and before I could stop her she took off the sweater giving it to me, I got up myself but just stood there watching the piece of clothing, she gave me a quick roll of eyes before starting to put it on me herself "Here, the arms go in this two holes and your head in the bigger one" she just smiled while watching my hair getting all messed up by the sweater "Wait here".

She stood up and made her way out of the room while I stayed leg crossed on the floor inspecting the sweater and I don't know if it makes me creepy or if I care that it makes me creepy but I moved the garment close to my noise inhaling the scent of Jade in it, really calming me. Not long after she entered the room sitting on her previous spot and handing me a little box, the action making my eyes wide "No way Jade, I thought we agree not to spend on presents".

I tried to return her hand with the present on it but she just kept pushing it towards me "And I lied, what a shock" she mock gasped at the end of her words "Besides I didn't spend anything… just open it" After giving her on last doubting look I grabbed the little box opening it, inside a beautiful silver necklace with a small circular locket on it, with circular engravings and an even smaller red stone in the middle "It's beautiful"

"It was my grandma's" she said while I took it from the box, a shock expression on my face "My grandfather gave it to her when they were young and then she left it to me"

"Jade I don't know if I can…" my words die when I found the locket opening tracing my fingers along it.

"Of course you can, open it, the best part it's inside" she said while putting her hands and chin on her knee.

I opened the locket, engraved words on both sides and I started reading "With this I give you my heart" suddenly I could feel Jade intense gaze on me, before I continue reading the other side "Don't lose it" I laugh saying the last word even though I could my eyes starting to burn "Now_ that_ sounds very West of your grandfather"

"I think it does" she laughed too, before stopping "Here let me" She took the necklace from my hands motioning me to turn around, I took my hair aside so she circled the necklace in my neck securing it.

I turned around and looked down trying to see how it looked just as her fingers traced the patterns on it "I used to think that maybe I turn it into bracelet and if I ever gave it to someone it would be when I was older and wiser, because I didn't want to give it to just anyone" I look up to find her eyes already on me, the same intense gaze she had earlier "But now all I think is that… I don't want anyone else wearing it but you" the burn in my eyes returned with much more force, making my vision cloud as a single tear made my cheek, in that moment as her hand cleaned the silent tear I knew how been _in love _felt, like something in your chest it's ready to explode and wash you away with it.

She just continued caressing my face, smiling knowing how sappy could I get with what she just said, I grabbed her hand and kissed it before leaning the short distance between our faces and of our lips, her soft lips had the remaining taste of the strawberry pie, we continue kissing, her hands on my face and my right hand on her hair trying to get closer if possible, it wasn't until it was difficult to breath that we break a part, our breath hot against each other. Our foreheads connected as my hands trailed her arms until both my hands were on top of her, I lowered my gaze trying to avoid her face as I spoke again "I think I'm in love with you" I know it's silly but I was afraid my sudden realization will ruin this, and it was even more scared when I felt her froze in front of me.

"You think?" her voice was so low I had to look at her to make sure she actually said them.

I couldn't read her expression so I continued "Well, I'm pretty sure now" I said lowering my head again.

"Is that bad?" my head shut up immediately at her words and the tone of doubt in them.

"What?... No!, No of course not" I felt like and invisible weight had raise from my chest, letting me breath completely "It just… I didn't…" and I couldn't finish any sentence because of it.

She just started laughing "Long breaths Vega" I started laughing after her, she stopped a thoughtful expression on her face "I know that I don't exactly make it easy…"

"_Exactly _is actually a…"

"That wasn't a question" She interrupts me quickly raising an eyebrow "But I don't want you to ever doubt that I love you" she didn't hesitate or tried to break eye contact like she usually does, and that brought the same feeling in my chest and been able to recognize it made me happy "Okay?"

"Okay"

We moved to the couch were we buried ourselves with blankets my head on her shoulder; I was starting to dozing off when her voice brought me back "You never told me what you gave Robbie" my eyes opened wide before turning to her.

"Oh let's not ruin the moment" I gave her a quick peck in the lips while she only gave me a confused look before I settle my head in her lap while she wrapped her hands on my hair.

This day had enough emotions as it is, best leave that one for another day.

**.**

**Hi this is my 2nd slash fic and I don't know if this came out very fluffy or boring, but I wanted to do a sweet piece.  
Reviews are always appreciated  
**


End file.
